Beyblade Lego Power Strike - Episode 19
Powerful Rebirth! Power Hearintode!! is the nineteenth episode of Beyblade Lego Power Strike. Plot Evan walks into the forest, against Chase's advice, and starts to feel something, as if he wasn't alone. As he continued further, he felt a strong pulse, close towards Emperium was positioned is his pocket. He heard a fast movement behind him and picked up speed. He came to sudden halt when he realized that the type of tree surrounding him had changed. He put his hand into his pocket and wrapped it around Emperium. Their resonance combined as he allowed himself to be encased in the gold light of Emperium's power. Unknown: "Do you know who I am?" Evan fell back in shock, momentarily, but then straightened himself out. Evan: "No, but I have a feeling Emperium's gonna whip you into next year if you're lookin' for it." The strangely familiar voice merely chuckled. Evan was suddenly back in his bed. Was that a dream? He asked himself. Couldn't have, we're not in pajamas. Also, it was too life-like. Evan merely shook himself through and went to get some water, to splash in his face. Chase: Evan, you said you were going, why didn't you?" Evan shook his head, he was too confused as to what had happened. What he really focused on was what had happened with that type of resonance with Emperium. He looked down at Emperium. Were they really that close? Evan shooked his head and focused at what was happening, Enzo announcing a surprise guest. Enzo: "Welcome everybody! Nobody likes boring speeches, so I'm not doing that! Today we have a surprise guest, I will reveal who she is after me and Evan finish our battle!" There were several cheers among Evan's freinds. Evan just simply stood there and wondered. Is she strong though? Only strong bladers make it to where Jek and Allan are. Enzo: "Alright, Evan, come on up and let's finish this!" Evan: "*aura activates* Alright, I'm, ready." They stood up at the lines, loading up their beys. The crowd chanted "3-2-1, Let it rip!" And they launched. Emperium was in defense mode, as Enzo quickly activated his Burning Resonance with Phoenix and Phoenix activated its Phoenix Firestorm and slasmmed Emperium upwards, out of the stadium and quickly to Evan's hand. Enzo smirked, and Evan flared up. Evan quietly flicked the tip into attack mode. The crowd chanted "3-2-1, Let it rip!" and the beys were off! Emperium circled quickly around Phoenix and ambushed it with Crest Launch and Phoenix was sent towards rim and activated its own Fiery Rebirth and changed its trajectory towards Emperium and slammed into it. Enzo fully activated his Burning Resonance with Phoenix and Phoenix activated its full power and drew up more fiery power than before as Enzo called out Phoenix Inferno Flight and as it happened, Emperium was sent upwards and burst in mid-air. Enzo pumped his fist up in victory. Evan returned to normal and congratulated Enzo's victory. Enzo thanked him and announced the new contestant. Enzo: "Alright guys! Listen up! We have a new challenger hear and I know that ever single one of you know her." Several cheers erupted from the crowd as Allan gave a whistle. Enzo chuckled and continued. Enzo: "Alright, give it up for..! Mrs. Asagi!!" Several more cheers erupted and Evan & Chase clapped loudly. Mrs. Asagi stepped onto the stage and began to give her speech. Mrs. Asagi: "Hello, everybody! You all know me as the week, girly, teacher blader. Wrong? Well, I will change your opinions! This is Power Hearintode!" She showed off her bey. Enzo stepped up. Enzo: Yes, now, what's next? Well, Mrs. Asagi, you must fight my best friend and co-worker, Xander Ackermann." Mrs. Asagi: "Alright!" Xander: "Let's do this!" The crowd chanted "3-2-1, Let it rip!" and the beys were off! Hearintode, in balanced defense mode, came for the center and pushed out tiny blades that cause barriers to create a thin shield around Hearintode. Xcalibur slashed through the shield and slammed into Hearintode. It was upwards, but landed on the ledge. Mrs. Asagi called out, "Power Crush" and Hearintode rushed down and slammed into Xcalibur and it slammed into the wall, allowing its disc to shift one place over, Mrs. Asagi noticed and called out, "Power Reverse" and Hearintode slammed it's Galactic tip's grooves in the side and switched position into concentrated defense mode and wheeled back around into the center. Xcalibur slashed into Hearintode a second time and it bounced off, Hearintode barely wavering. Xander struggled, he resonated with Xcalibur as its disc shifted a second time. Xander called out, "Seventh Saber Slash" and Xcalibur lined up all seven points into a concentrated focal point and slashed into Hearintode. Hearintode was sent up in the air and land, dramatically, on the ground. Mrs. Asagi gave a pout but positioned herself up again and picked up her bey. She placed the tip in balanced attack mode and smirked as she readied her launcher. The crowd chanted "3-2-1, Let it rip!" and the beys were off! Hearintode quickly picked up speed and slashed hard at Xcalibur. Hearintode again charged up another attack and rammed into Xcalibur before it could retaliate. Mrs. Asagi called out, "Power Claw" and charged extra power as Hearintode fully charged and slashed a mighty blow into Xcalibur whilst in burst into a wall. The next battle was cut short due to a draw. Xander: "Alright girl, you've improved, but do you really have what it takes to defeat my Xcalibur?" Mrs. Asagi "No, but we do," She motioned towards Hearintode in her hand. "We will defeat your pesky sword." Xander: "Do you really? What about this!?" He pulled out a Dagger Disc Frame and placed it on his Xcalibur. Jek, Allan, and Enzo gasped. Evan just stood in confusion. They definitely gasped for a reason. Also, they are all in the Strike 4, so they know each other well. As Mrs. Asagi grinned, she adjusted her launcher before. And, Evan saw that she seemed to have swapped launching hands in the process. They stood there, gathering strategies and weaknesses from each other. Hearintode gave a glow and Evan took a step back and, he was back in the forest. Major Events * Evan and Enzo finish their battle from the previous episode which ends with Enzo defeating Evan. ** Enzo has a hard time taking Evan out. * Honey challenges Xander with her new bey, Power Hearintode 6$Supreme Galactic. Characters * Evan Asagi * Chase Asagi * Enzo Fenice * Jek Corimi * Allan Kurogami * Danny Sauncho * Suymie Acen * Emily Krystle * Honey Asagi * Xander Ackermann Beyblades * Power Hearintode 6$Supreme Galactic (Mrs. Asagi's; debut) * Phoenix Scorch Aero Soar (Enzo's) * Gold Emperium 0Slash Change (Evan's) * Kite Xcalibur 6'Dagger Clash (Xander's) Featured Battles Battle continued from previous episode * Evan Asagi (Gold Emperium 0Slash Change) VS Enzo Fenice (Phoenix Scorch Aero Soar) = Enzo & Phoenix (3-2) ** Round 4: Enzo & Phoenix (Ring-Out; 1pt) ** Round 5: Enzo & Phoenix (Burst finish; 1pt) * Honey Asagi (Power Hearintode 6$Supreme Galactic) VS Xander Ackermann (Kite Xcalibur 6'Dagger Clash) = Battle continued in next episode ** Round 1: Xander & Xcalibur (Ring-Out; 1pt) ** Round 2: Honey & Hearintode (Burst finish; 1pt) ** Round 3: Draw (Draw; 0pts) Special Moves Used * Phoenix Firestorm (Phoenix Scorch's) * Crest Launch (Gold Emperium's) * Fiery Rebirth (Phoenix Scorch's) * Power Crush (Power Hearintode's) * Power Reverse (Power Hearintode's) * Seventh Saber Slash (Kite Xcalibur's) * Power Claw (Power Hearintode's) References